Sakura
''' Sakura '''is a legendary young female fighter with ridiculous power and fighting techniques, known as "The goddess of ameture fighting". She has yet to meet any opponent, man, woman, or otherwise that has not been humiliatingly stomped into oblivion by her, and for her great power, she is one of the universes greatest forces. She is easily the single greates example of being stronger than you look, and exists on the premise of "being beaten by a girl". Most fighters she has faced have retired from humiliation. Personality Sakura is constantly cheerful and always looking for new opponents regardless of the strength they have. She constantly holds back the true extent of her might so as to not accidentally murder her opponents, an aspect she inherited from Rasetsu. Sakura is rarely afraid of anything and can throw herself at the most dangerous and deadly of situations and still come out on top. She likes to egg on and even seemingly encourage her opponents into unleashing their true power, and warns them of the true extent they are dealing with quite often. She is extremely strong willed, even more so than a googolplex vegeta's with their saiyan pride blazing at its maximum, even so, her willpower pales in comparison to somebody of Rasetsu's power and stature. Sakura backs down from nobody and is fearless even in the face of imminent death. Biography Sakura was born with a power level so great that her mother and father were killed in the explosion that was generated by her crying, one which leveled an entire city in the result. She was trained by Dan Hibiki who quickly saw her potential at a young age when she incidentally destroyed the moon with a powerful misdirected punch. Since then, Sakura has fought to increase her skills as much as possible and has had her battle power rise to absolute ridiculous amounts. Natural Ability Asenine Power Level Sakura has a ridiculous amount of energy, and while nowhere near as strong as Rasetsu, her power has reached a state where it can no longer be expressed in any form of numerical or scientific notation. At age 12 Sakura was already a casual universe buster and he fists held enough weight behind them to create legions of blackholes and rip apart the fabric of spacetime. Coming to where she is now, Sakura's mere presence is so great that it can effect the surroundings on a multiversal scale, though only if she wills it to happen. Sakura's power level is easily, at the very least an Infinity Scraper, and no amount of up arrow notations or numbers are capable of giving a showing that is anywhere near close to her obscene power. Ridiculous Strength Sakura is currently strong enough to b*tch slap hundreds of quadrillions of multiverses out of existence in an instant. By flexing her small, effeminate bicep muscle she can generate enough force to recreate and exceed the big bang explosion by several billion times. Sakura has trained in a supermassive black hole zone which held the gravity of 490 Myrillion^Googolplex to the infinity scraper power above earths natural gravity pull, boosting her strength by incomprehensibly titanic margins. Rage Inducing Speed Possibly one of her most fearsome combat aspects. The concept of time, space, distance, and speed alltogether are nigh useless to her, as she is effectively nigh omnipresent with speed. There is nothing that she cannot perceive, react to, and dodge, as the interval for her to begin and complete her actions is literally nonexistant. This is partly due to her connection to The Wave Existence. Sakura's combat speed is also effectively, invisible to her enemies, and it takes a being of speed unreasonably above hers to perceive her movement. She can appear anywhere in the universe that she likes instantly. Ridiculous Durability Similar to her power, Sakura's physical durability is completely incapable of being expressed scientifically or numerically, and may even be greater in measurement than her power level should it attempt to be conceptualized. Sakura's body is capable of easily withstanding any universal force including black holes, anti matter, and supernova's. After she incidentally collapsed an empty neighboring universe with an unrestricted attack, Sakura's body was capable of existing in nonexistence and tank the collapse of the universe easily. Godlike Ameteur Martial Arts Sakura's martial arts are ameteur and of an not entirely refined level. However, it is just because of that reason that she is nigh unbeatable in combat. Her movements, augmented with her imperceivable speed and unparalelled strength confuse and daze the opponent and throw them off rhythm, concentration and balance. In this right, Sakura has become the supreme goddess of Amateur martial arts, and has shown the ability to defeat even the strongest and most skilled of warrior beings thanks to her odd ability. Fanboy Zenkai Sakura is an anime girl. For each member of the legions upon legions of fanboys that support and adore her, all aspects of her power and energy increase by 999 Googolplex^^^^^^^10^10 times instantly with every passing second. This rise is connected to the wave existence which is essentially heavily upgraded version of the speedforce, meaning her energy rises at above instantaneous speeds at their lowest speed. Sakura can tap into the Fanboy Zenkai at any moment she likes in battle and have her power rise proportionally and permanently for the duration of the time she draws upon energy from it. Techniques Ki Concentration By focusing and compressing her energy into extremely dense compacted forms, Sakura can unleash far, FAR greater amounts fo attack forces behind her physical attacks and energy blasts. By focusing untold amounts of power into her knuckles she can hit the bodies of her opponents with universes busting force, or by shooting a mere ki sphere at her enemy, can dust them with the force of collapsing multiverses. Instant Ki Charge By ignoring the time it takes for her to go from 0 to max power, sakura effectively "skips" the waiting period and instantly brings herself to maximum power output. The entire process happens at above instantenous speeds thanks to the connection she shares to The Wave Existence. Using this technique, Sakura can also destroy the time it takes for her to formulate energy blasts of any kind, and can even rival and surpass the power of enemy finishing attacks quite easily by instant charging beyond them. Infinite Kaio-ken Also known as a Kaio-ken which has reached the level of infinity. Not figuratively or in an exaggerated fashion, Sakura multiplies her power by a true, unadulterated, fully defined infinity, causing her to reach the realm of Rasetsu and other abhorrently powerful beings in the universe. By triggerring infinite Kaio-ken, although she reaches infinity, Sakura prefers to use this alongside her strongest transformation so as to obtain as much power as she possibly can, as the concept of above infinity applies to her. Magic Materialization Becoming sick of the fact that her clothing was always destroyed or ripped off using her Supreme Fanservice form, Sakura decided to perform Magic Materialization. Though initially used to restore her clothing, she can now generate any object she likes in an instant, and has even reached the ability to generate katchin and edible foods out of nothing more than thin air. Attacks Multiversal Hadoken A Hadoken that is charged instantenously, fired with the power of The Wave Existence, hitting the enemy at the exact moment it is fired due to destroying the concept of speed. The energy wave is big enough to erase several hundred quadrillion multiverses in a single shot. This attack is easily spammable, and can be charged with The Wave Existence's speed in order to achieve even higher levels of destructive capacity, or by focusing the attack into a generic small energy wave, she can hit the target with just as much force as a multiverse consuming energy attack without invountarily bringing harm to the surroundings. Supreme Shoryuken Though it is performed in the basic form of a shoryuken, the power generated by it thanks to Sakura's immense strength and utterly mind blowing power level causes destruction of a multiversal scale. By hitting the enemy in the chin, Sakura smashes her fist into the target with such immense amounts of force that the enemies entire body is destroyed right down to the tiniest physically existing trace of them. Not blood cells, flesh, nor the tiniest strand of DNA is left behind after sakura hits her enemy with this attack. Ultimate Tatsumaki Senpukyaku Sakura's Tatsumaki has reached a point in strength where she spins faster than any form of massively ftl attack. Though not quite near as fast as Chun Li's spinning bird kick, Sakura's Tatsumaki Senpukyaku generates enough force to create a black hole-like object beneath her to which all beings that suffer the attack are instantly destroyed in the same fashion as they are against her supreme shoryuken attack. Transformations Supreme Fanservice Form Category:Pages added by TOAA Category:Characters Category:Female